La maldición del sol
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Una exhibición andina ha llegado a Manhattan, sin embargo un visitante inesperado pondrá a prueba el amor de Elisa y Goliath. Inspirada en la leyenda de Acoitrapa y Chuquillanto. El siguiente fanfic participa en el reto: ¡Multifandom! del Foro Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tú? Crédito de portada: YoukaiYume en Devianart.


_Escribo ésta historia debida a que es un fandom donde no hay muchas historias en español como a la vez dentro del mismo adaptaron personajes de obras como Shakespeare y leyendas de otras regiones del mundo cuya serie animada marcó a algunos de los que crecimos con ella._

 _Dentro de las aportaciones ésta historia se encuentra inspirada en la leyenda Andina de "Acoitrapa y Chuquillanto" para mayor referencia._

 _Los escenarios que se describen corresponden a la década de los 90 para ubicar al lector en el contexto._

 _El siguiente fanfic participa en el reto ¡Multifandom! del foro Yo Amo Hetalia ¿Y tú?_

 _Los personajes de Gárgolas: Héroes Góticos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney (al igual que la introducción.)_

 _Créditos de la portada: YoukaiYume en Devianart._

* * *

 _Hace mil años, la superstición y la espada gobernaban. Era un mundo oscuro, un mundo de terror. Era época de gárgolas. Piedra de día, guerreros de noche, fuimos traicionados por los humanos que habíamos jurado proteger, congelados en piedra por un hechizo mágico durante mil años. Ahora, aquí en Manhattan, el hechizo se ha roto y ¡vivimos de nuevo! Somos defensores de la noche. ¡Somos Gárgolas!_

 _ **GÁRGOLAS: HÉROES GÓTICOS**_

 _ **La maldición del Sol**_

 _(One Shot)_

 **1**

Era un día tranquilo en la gran urbe de Nueva York, los hombres realizan sus actividades con la misma rutina de siempre.

Tráfico, conflictos y gente que camina de forma acelerada entre las calles y avenidas son el paisaje cotidiano, al parecer nada extraordinario.

Sin embargo, lo ordinario fue rompiéndose gradualmente cuando las gárgolas hacían su aparición en la noche, quienes en el anonimato durante por varios años luchaban contra las amenazas del mundo sean humanas o mágicas protegían a los civiles ganándose un lugar en aquella sociedad moderna.

La joven detective, Elisa Maza quien se había ganado la confianza de aquellos seres alados se encontraba en una actividad quizás un poco inusual conforme a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

-Había olvidado lo que es estar interactuando sin arrestar a alguien. – Susurró en voz baja.

Aquella mujer de cabellera oscura quien portaba una chamarra roja camiseta negra como sus jeans azules se encontraba en el museo custodiando piezas arqueológicas pertenecientes a la civilización Inca. Los objetos expuestos variaban desde ornamentos, piezas de oro como algunos distintivos de la clase dominante de aquel imperio.

Entre los objetos exhibidos se encontraba un bastón de oro sólido adornado por piedras preciosas.

Elisa observaba a la concurrencia en contemplar la exhibición, cuando repentinamente un hombre de piel morena y cabellera larga oscura ataviado a la usanza de la realeza inca se había presentado acompañado de varios hombres armados con flechas y lanzas entraron al recinto.

-Oigan – les hizo frente un policía – No sé si escaparon de un parque temático pero no es un lugar apropiado.

Los hombres armados tenían la piel morena, portaban trajes guerreros propios a la cultura inca, su estatura variaba entre un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros. Sin embargo ellos tenían algo en particular: un aura visible en tono dorado rodeaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza lo que les daba fortaleza y agilidad.

El rey quien había escuchado al hombre extendió la diestra haciendo que el arma del policía terminara convertida en acero fundido.

La gente temerosa empezó a huir despavorida.

-¡Traigan el bastón! – Expresó el monarca quien tenía una voz profunda, mostrando autoridad.

Aquellos guerreros se enfocaban a traer el bastón rompiendo el cristal que custodiaba el objeto; cuando repentinamente le salió al encuentro Elisa quien accionó un extintor para bloquear el acceso a quienes intentaban robarlo.

-¡No pueden llevarse lo que no les pertenece! – Expresó la mujer quien había logrado arrebatar el bastón.

Repentinamente aquel monarca intervino abruptamente aumentando la temperatura de aquel lugar recreando un clima agresivo y desértico en el interior.

Elisa experimentó un calor agobiante que le hacía desvanecerse, pero seguía aferrada al bastón.

-Un ser inferior no conoce las penas que una deidad lleva consigo, pero seré compasivo contigo. –Habló el rey inca – Llevarás contigo mi presencia, dicen que el calor es vida pero en exceso causa la muerte, el sacrificio del ser amado ante mí podrá detener tu fin.

La voz profunda de aquel hombre se quedó grabada en la mente de Elisa mientras que ella no soltaba el bastón.

-Mi señor – Expresó uno de los guerreros – Debemos irnos, así lo indica el orden natural.

Observó por medio de los cristales que el ocaso se acercaba para dar inicio al anochecer.

La temperatura empezó a bajar gradualmente hasta que finalmente Elisa cayó de rodillas y poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a sentir frío y cansancio.

El monarca intentó arrebatarle el objeto pero una energía cálida le impidió apoderarse de él.

-¡Veo que no será sencillo! – Expresó el hombre – Pero sé que él no se atreverá a hacer algo malo con tal de ver a la joven sana y salva.

Había dado la orden para que ellos dejaran el lugar.

La policía acordonó el área y encontraron a la detective Maza temblando agotada, por lo que fue trasladada a un hospital cercano.

Al suceder esto, los médicos intervinieron para revisar a aquella dama observando que caía en una especie de sueño profundo.

-Quiero ir con Goliath... – Expresó con un susurro Elisa.

Las voces se escuchaban lejanas, quería estar despierta más no lo conseguía.

Había sido vencida por aquel sueño.

* * *

 **2**

Mientras tanto, las Gárgolas escuchaban a Goliath quien narraba nuevamente lo ocurrido cuando él, Elisa y Bronx estuvieron en la ciudad de Avalon, como el encuentro con Ángela y Gabriel siendo una esperanza de vida para su especie.

Sin embargo, la conversación es interrumpida por David Xánatos, el multimillonario que en su momento fue el enemigo del clan, su rostro denotaba preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Brooklyn quien era la gárgola rojiza de cabellera blanca.

-Elisa los necesita. – Expresó de forma directa aquel hombre. – Ocurrió un incidente y por ahora queremos descartar a nuestros enemigos de esto.

Goliath, el líder de la cabellera oscura y mirada penetrante fue quien se encargó de localizar a la humana a quien tanto apreciaba.

Emprendió el vuelo en aquel cielo nocturno dejándose guiar por su instinto hasta que, finalmente sintió la presencia de ella. En ese momento percibió la presencia de los padres de Elisa quienes platicaban con los médicos afuera de la habitación.

La Gárgola entró por la ventana para contemplar aquella figura quien logró percibir la presencia de él con dificultad.

-¡Elisa! – Expresó Goliath con sentimiento mientras se acercaba a ella para acariciar sus cabellos.

-Goliath… - esbozó una sonrisa con dificultad – siento frío pero a la vez me quemo…

El susodicho experimentó que su diestra cuando entró en contacto con el cabello de la detective se transformaba en piedra.

Aquel ser alado sintió tristeza y estaba perturbado…

-¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! – Habló consternado.

-Era… extraño… quería un bastón… ¡Goliath… no quiero lastimarte!

Elisa había derramado una cálida lágrima y volvía a caer profundamente en ese sueño.

Se quedó con ella hasta el amanecer, colocándose en la parte exterior de la habitación tomando su pose para dormir en el sueño de piedra.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol hicieron su aparición, la dama de la cabellera oscura había recuperado su vitalidad aunque sentía que la ropa (aunque más bien la bata que le habían asignado los médicos) le causaban calor.

Se incorporó fácilmente aunque cuando se acercó a la ventana para contemplar a Goliath quien era una estatua inmóvil sus manos se apoyaron en el marco de aluminio de la ventana. Ella hizo un gesto temeroso al notar como ella al tocar el material, éste se había fundido teniendo un color rojizo.

-¡¿Qué me está pasando?! – Exclamó aterrada.

Una onda calidad inundaba aquella habitación, sentía que estaba atrapada, en medio de esa confusión salió entre los pasillos con el semblante abatido, su rostro empezó a cubrirse de sudor… necesitaba ayuda.

Pareciera que todo estaría perdido, cuando repentinamente volvió a encontrarse con aquel monarca quien le esperaba con una leve sonrisa.

Quienes escoltaban al monarca tomaron a Elisa.

-No deben lastimarla. – Expresó con voz autoritaria aquella figura.

En medio de la incertidumbre, habían desaparecido.

* * *

 **3**

Cuando el sol volvió a ocultarse, Goliath despertó del sueño de piedra y percibió que todo mundo buscaba a Elisa. Brooklyn llegó en donde Goliath se encontraba.

-Xánatos se ha adelantado con el clan, nos espera en el museo.

Al notar que Goliath no había regresado, David Xánatos movió sus influencias para indagar lo ocurrido tomando como referencia los testimonios de las personas y el reporte policial. De inmediato se revisaron las cintas de seguridad.

El empresario que vestía conforme a su estatus social había llegado junto con el clan de los seres alados liderados por Goliath.

Bronx quien fungía como rastreador (sin contar que era la mascota por excelencia) acercaba su olfato para poder hallar pistas, de inmediato un sonido gutural de aquel ser indicaba el bastón dorado.

Hudson se acercó en indicó a Goliath quien había llegado lo que el "can" había descubierto.

-Me temo que esto no fue obra del Archimago, Thailog o Démona. –Intervino David Xánatos quien observaba las grabaciones – El sujeto tiene un gran poder.

Goliath tenía la mirada triste y con cierto dolor en su corazón.

-En verdad que la paternidad le ha transformado Xánatos. – Respondió Hudson de forma respetuosa.

-Temo que éste sujeto pueda lastimar a mi esposa e hijo – Indicó el millonario –Hemos visto los alcances que pueden tener cada enemigo y es mejor actuar rápido antes de dejarlo crecer.

La gárgola de cabellera negra (Goliath) lanzó un rugido a modo de lamento.

Xánatos comprendía lo que él sentía.

-Lamento mi actuar – respondió Goliath – pero necesitamos saber por qué a Elisa le está pasando esto.

En ese momento, el líder de las gárgolas explicó cómo Elisa había terminado en el hospital, el semblante que tenía y cómo al tocar su cabello había su diestra había quedado convertido en piedra.

-Querían el bastón que tiene en sus manos, sin embargo no pudo tomarlo. – Mencionó Broadway (la gárgola obesa del clan) quien observaba la filmación junto con Xánatos.

Goliath tomó el bastón y las piedras incrustadas empezaron a brillar en aquel recinto dando un colorido singular.

Una voz armoniosa que provenía de aquel objeto se escuchó.

-Por favor, no teman.

Los presentes observaban con detenimiento lo que pasaba.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó el líder de las gárgolas.

-Soy el bastón mágico del amor cuya misión es unir y proteger a los que se aman. – Respondió la voz dulce. – Sin embargo, puedo observar que eres correspondido, Goliath.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – Preguntó Hudson ante la entidad.

-Porque pude ver en el corazón de la joven lo que ella oculta, a la persona que ama y su valor ante lo que es justo.

-¿Puedes decirnos quien es la persona que le hizo esto a Elisa y como ayudarla? – Intervino Goliath nuevamente.

-Quien le hizo esto a Elisa fue el Sol.

Los presentes quedaron en shock al conocer tal respuesta.

-Las leyendas latinoamericanas narran que el sol, la luna poseen cuerpos humanos, pero ahora no se había tenido alguna novedad. – Mencionó Xanatos.

-No conocía ése tipo de historias. – Habló la gárgola líder.

El bastón usando su magia utilizó aquellas luces para formar una pequeña pantalla de luz para proyectar una historia.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando no había llegado hombres del otro lado de los mares, el Sol tenía su morada en la tierra tomando una forma humana. – Se escuchaba la voz del bastón – Tenía sus hijas quienes paseaban por las regiones donde vivían los pastores de llamas, pero en uno de esos paseos, la hija mayor; Chuquillanto , quedó prendada de un pastor quien tocaba melodías dulces en su flauta, su nombre era Acoitrapa.

-Temo que el padre de la joven no aceptó dicha relación. – Intervino Xánatos.

-Más bien, el Sol no sabía que ambos se habían enamorado. Acoitrapa permanecía triste, podía percibirlo, pero su madre, siendo una anciana mayor recurrió a mí aunque él no sabía de mi habilidad. El pastor obedeció la orden de su madre en llevar al rebaño a pastar a las llamas. Chuquillanto llegó a la casa de Acoitrapa buscándole pero no le había encontrado, en su lugar, la joven conversó con la anciana y ésta última me entregó con la joven.

-Entonces ahí empezaron los problemas. – Mencionó Broadway.

-No del todo – expresó el bastón con calma – Fue entonces cuando la joven me llevó consigo a su habitación y la escuché llorar por su amado y de la misma forma en que me presenté con ustedes, lo hice con ella y prometí ayudarla. Acoitrapa llegó a la casa del sol arriesgando su vida por estar con Chuquillanto, ambos estuvieron dispuestos a huir juntos. Sin embargo uno de los guardias observó a la pareja y avisó al Sol quien fue en busca de los amantes para castigarles. Aquellos amantes me pidieron que los transformara en piedra para que nadie los pudiera separar y les concedí ese deseo.

-Entonces el sol quiere de regreso a su hija y para lograrlo quiere tenerte a su lado. – Habló Goliath – todo empieza a tener sentido.

-Él me ha estado buscándome pero su dolor como padre le hace indigno el sostenerme, ha creído que los humanos no han sido respetuosos con él y ha mostrado su cólera de mil maneras, cuando llegaron los hombres blancos a la tierra de los pastores, permanecí oculta por muchos siglos junto con otros tesoros, pero al parecer la forma en que castigó a la joven le hace recordar a su hija perdida.

-Entonces, él sabe que Goliath no puede pelear contra él al salir el sol y no podremos hablar con Elisa, ¡Maldición! – Exclamó Broadway acompañado de un rugido de Bronx.

-La maldición del sol – Mencionó la voz – No puedo romper lo que él hizo pero dependerá de Goliath en poder ayudarla, sé qué harás lo correcto.

Aquellas luces desaparecieron dejando al bastón con sus adornos como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Goliath, sabes que es una trampa y que no podrás luchar contra él. – Expresó Broadway.

-Usar la puerta del Fénix es muy prematuro porque éste suceso acaba de suceder. – Mencionó Hudson.

-Debemos luchar contra él, Elisa no nos ha dejado solos cuando éramos vulnerables; prometo salvarle aunque mi vida vaya de por medio. – El líder había hablado.

-Si el sol tiene un cuerpo humano, podremos localizarle. – Mencionó Xanatos analizando lo ocurrdio. – Elisa tiene en éste momento una temperatura más alta que un humano promedio, usando dispositivos de visión térmica distribuyéndonos por todo Manhattan los encontraremos.

-La noche los vuelve vulnerables, debemos sacar ventaja de ello. – Respondió Goliath.

Esperando a que tuvieran los dispositivos térmicos, el equipo de las Gárgolas se dispersó por los cuatro puntos cardinales para hallar a Elisa.

* * *

 **4**

Mientras tanto, en uno de los tantos edificios de la gran urbe, en la emblemática torre del reloj, que había sido el segundo hogar de las gárgolas; Elisa había sido vestida como una princesa Inca, permanecía sentada contra su voluntad a la diestra del monarca.

-¡Sabe que esto no es lo correcto! – Habló Elisa con dificultad hacia su captor.

Todo indicaba que El Sol había contado aquel relato donde había perdido a su hija por culpa de un mortal.

-Lo que le ocurrió a mi hija, tampoco fue lo correcto. – Mencionó con severidad. – Veamos qué hará tu "amigo" cuando se enfrente hacia mí.

Elisa se lamentaba profundamente, pero en el fondo sabía que Goliath no se rendiría.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, confío en mis amigos y en Goliath. – Expresó aquella dama.

Habían guerreros vigilando las alturas, no deseaban algún imprevisto, repentinamente, una cola se había enroscado en la cintura de uno de ellos y lo lanzó contra su compañero de forma violenta.

Una silueta espectral se dibujaba en la oscuridad.

Los otros guerreros al observar lo ocurrido se lanzaron al ataque, pero los puños, garras y la cola de aquel ser aplicaron su furia y combatió contra ellos, los había dejado inconscientes.

-¡Bravo Goliath! – Expresó con sarcasmo mientras aplaudía al contemplar aquella escena – Sabía que no te detendrías.

-Sé quién eres. – Mencionó severamente la gárgola.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Elisa quien estaba débil.

-Goliath…finalmente… estás aquí. – Susurró.

El monarca observó aquella singular escena, notando que el ser alado portaba en la diestra el bastón.

-¡Tú quieres a ésta mujer, yo quiero el bastón! – Había sido directo aquel hombre.

-Aunque yo te lo diera, no podrías usarlo. – Respondió Goliath.

-¡Eso lo veremos!

Una lucha encarnizada se producía en aquel recinto, aquellos seres se golpeaban con fiereza digna de guerreros: en Goliath se observaba las marcas en su cuerpo tomando la forma de la piedra mientras que el hombre de cabellera negra denostaba el cansancio.

Garras y puños hacían encuentro en la piel de aquellos gladiadores.

Finalmente, el amanecer anunciaba su llegada.

-¡Es inútil Goliath, no podrás estar despierto, mientras que yo recobraré mi fuerza al igual que mis guerreros!

Elisa lanzó una mirada de angustia y desesperación ante aquella imagen.

-No importa lo que me suceda, sabía el riesgo que corría pero aunque muera… ¡Salvaré a quien amo! – Expresó la Gárgola con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Eres un tonto! – Habló el sol cuyo puño empezaba a iluminarse, y acompañado por la fuerza de su ser haría impacto en el líder del clan.

-¡Goliath! – Expresó con lágrimas Elisa.

El impacto se produjo, pero aquel puño hizo contacto con la espalda de la detective quien se lanzó hacia Goliath convirtiéndose en escudo humano.

Aquella figura femenina caía adolorida sobre el cuerpo de Goliath quien al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de éste, su cuerpo se convertía parcialmente en piedra.

La gárgola haciendo un esfuerzo más allá de sus límites sujetó a Elisa y lanzó un alarido de dolor mientras sus lágrimas caían en su rostro.

-¡Goliath… no quiero que mueras! – Expresó con dificultad.

El monarca quedó pasmado al ver aquello.

-Yo… te amo Elisa y aunque el clan ha demostrado que puede seguir sin mí, yo no podría continuar sin ti. – Mencionó Goliath de forma sincera.

Aquel hombre quien escuchaba a los amantes recordó a su hija quien con valentía y decisión había elegido a Aicotrapa para unirse a él eternamente.

Finalmente, El Sol había comprendido aquello que por tanto tiempo lo que Chuquillanto había hecho. Tomó el bastón quien permanecía en el suelo, producto de aquella confrontación y para su sorpresa ésta vez pudo tomarlo.

-Por favor – Expresó aquel hombre – concédeme éste deseo: Permite que Goliath por éste día no vuelva al sueño de piedra como yo también retiraré mi maldición a Elisa, ellos están destinados a estar juntos.

El bastón volvió a iluminarse y observando que El Sol hablaba con sinceridad concedió su petición.

Goliath estaba vivo contemplando el sol y Elisa permanecía con él sin ningún dolor.

Aquel hombre se acercó y entregó el bastón a la detective, mirando a la pareja con respeto.

-Quizás los humanos, aún tengan esperanza para sobrevivir, no volveré a atentar contra ustedes aunque por éste día Goliath no dormirá.

Goliath asintió con la mirada mientras observaba al monarca marcharse junto con sus guerreros quienes le escoltaban hacia donde brillaba el astro rey.

Elisa se acomodó en el regazo de Goliath mientras sus dedos acariciaban la cabellera de la gárgola.

Goliath la envolvió en sus alas y ésta vez, tomó la iniciativa para besarla.

En pleno amanecer, después de una prueba tan difícil, decidieron consumar su amor fundiéndose para pertenecerse eternamente.

* * *

 _Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado como los comentarios a ésta historia._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
